gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Moss
Moss was the leader of Kasumi Dake and a pack consisting of 35 dogs. Appearance Moss is an enormous Mastiff, mentioned to be two times bigger than Ben. He is several times mentioned to be very fat, but he also has muscles. He has many scars all around his body. The collar around his neck reveals that he was once a pet. Moss is the biggest dog in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin while the biggest wolf is Mukonga. Personality Moss is impatient and a bit short-tempered dog. He might get scary when angry, with an appearance like that. He doesn't listen rational talk while being overwhelmed by emotions. However, he has soft spot for puppies, even so that he tends to spoil them. He is very gentle towards pups and gets furious if an adult dog hurts a pup. His son Jaguar is very dear for him and he became violently furious when he thought that he died. Moss dislikes Kai Brothers, though he admits to Jaguar that he doesn't really hate them and has certain respect towards them (he even planned to make them his heirs). He later accepts them as his comrades and starts to have comical quarrels with Smith instead. It's implied that he loves to eat, explaining his heavy build. He dislikes being called fat, but at the times makes jokes about his own size. When Cross was sad about Ben being away, Moss talked to her and also had noticed her pregnancy. He told her to take good care of her pups. The dogs had rumors about Moss liking Cross, but this was never confirmed. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Moss shows his cunning side as he tricks Hougen with Mel. He has deep respect for his old comrades and still loves puppies. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Hyena lies to Moss that Ben is going to attack his pack. Sniper killed one of his subordinates, Lloyd, and tried to kill Jaguar, Moss's son, and blame it all on Ben's pack. Moss believed this plan and fought against Ben's pack. At one point, Moss pushes huge boulders on Ben's pack. To save Cross, Ben gets hit by the boulder, which almost kills him. After Moss understood that Ben did not kill Jaguar, he joins the pack to fight Akakabuto. Moss soon becomes a main character in the show. He adopts Chibi (later named Tesshin) in episode 13, and goes to Mutsu with Jaguar and the rest of his pack to recruit the big "Four Heavenly Kings of Mutsu." During this episode, the Mutsu Kings trap Moss and the rest of the dogs in Mutsu's ravine of death, though with the help of Terry and Ben they are able to fight their way out and get the Four Heavenly Kings to join the Ohu army. He also gives parenting advice to Ben in episode 17. He is great help in battle against Akakabuto and his bears thanks to his raw power. Moss survives the final battle against Akakabuto and stays in Ouu mountains. He loves to play with the puppies of Ben and Cross. After the puppies and Cross got kidnapped by mysterious wolves, Moss goes to gather army with Chuutora and John to help in conflict against Reima's wolves. Moss leads their army into Reima's palace. Moss helps Kurotora and defeats Raiga with the help of Mutsu Generals and Hakurou. Moss is very angered because the wolves killed his comrades Bill and Bemu. Later, it's find out that their true enemy is Gaia. Moss stays in Ouu due to his age and thus isn't part of the battle against the evil wolf lord. Ginga Densetsu Weed manga Moss has retired and lives in Gunma prefecture as a pet dog. It's unknown what happened to his pack - possibly he gave the leadership to his son Jaguar. Moss meets Mel when the puppy tries to steal food from him. After finding out that Moss is an old Ohu soldier, Mel quickly tells him about Gin, Weed and Hougen. Moss decides to follow Mel at once. After a while, Moss leaves Mel to find more dogs to help in the final battle. He returns with several dogs including an old friend, Musashi, and his own son, Jaguar. Moss doesn't get much attention in the series until the "Hokkaido" plot. Here, Moss is captured together with Gin's pack in a gorge. They are kept hostages by the German shepherd, Victor. As they try to escape, Moss fights fiercely to let Gin, Akame, Kurotora, Tesshin, George, Ken, Jaguar and the rest of the pack escape. However, when Tābō is trapped, Moss manages to save him. Tesshin is the one to notice that Moss stayed behind and immediatly charges back with the pack to save him. They push back Bozlef's pack and find Moss on the brink of death. They desperately try to keep him alive, but it was too late. Whilst his family and comrade's try to save his life, Moss enters a dillusional state, and he ends up in a river, with Riki, John, Smith, Hyena, Bill, Great and the rest of the dead Ohu soldiers on one side, and Gin, Tesshin, Akame and the other soldiers on the opposite side. Moss knows it was his time, and desides to go to the afterlife. He was happily reunited with his old Ohu comrades. As he does this, his soul leaves his body, and his comrades know that he is dead. Tābō then crawls out from underneath Moss, and starts to cry when he finds out that the old soldier is dead. Tesshin throws himself over Moss's body and weeps, as do the rest of the pack and howl to the sky in sorrow. Ginga Densetsu Weed anime Moss appears in episode 18, when he comes along with Musashi to help Weed and Ohu's army after he was informed by Jerome. With his arrival, and the idea of GB, Kamakiri and his soldiers retreat. He also assits in the final battle against Hougen. Quotes "Moss of Kasumidake won't hide nor run away!" - Moss' message to Ben. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "Ben, you're softy." - Moss' comment on Ben not killing the traitor Hyena. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "Attack me if you believe your fangs work against my fat!" - Moss to Kouga dogs.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 6 "Benizakura! That is Akakabuto! You'll have my jaws to use! In return, borrow me your fighter's soul!" - Moss as he attacks Akakabuto, thinking of deceased Benizakura.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 13 See more pictures in Moss (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Mastiffs Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Moss' pack Category:Dogs Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (killed by Russian Army dogs)